<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRA Chatfic by ReesesAndPieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794294">DRA Chatfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesesAndPieces/pseuds/ReesesAndPieces'>ReesesAndPieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another - Another Despair Generation, Fanganronpa - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Jokes, I'll add ships to the tag soon, Multi, Out of Character, Polyamory, When I think of more tags I'll add them, Yes there is a poly ship in this, characters swear, chatfic, curse words, fucking chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesesAndPieces/pseuds/ReesesAndPieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it says on the thin! DRA Chatfic! Oh and Kizuna and Mitch fight. HEADS UP; DIRTY JOKES!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Thanks for clicking on this, I really hope you enjoy! I'll list the usernames here, and just a heads up, Tsurugi's username changes a lot:<br/>Yuki - AverageJoe<br/>Akane - ScrubADubDub<br/>Kiyoka - ShotThroughTheHeart<br/>Mitch - GoodAtKickingBalls<br/>Kizuna - ReginaSuperior<br/>Ayame - IAmSpeed<br/>Kanata - WearYourFuckingMask<br/>Kakeru - LawyerBabey<br/>Kinji - YouNeedJesus<br/>Haruhiko - Eagle1<br/>Satsuki - HonkHonkClownQueen<br/>Yamato - WeebInventor<br/>Mikako - EmoExorcist<br/>Teruya - PalmTree420<br/>Rei - ProfessorMekaru<br/>Tsurugi - WoopWoopItsThePolice</p><p>Oh and for ships.... what I'm planning is:<br/>Mitch x Haruhiko x Satsuki x Kanata x Kakeru (Sue me I like poly ships)<br/>Kiyoka x Kizuna<br/>I'll think of more ships as I go on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eagle1 has added 15 people to a group chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ReginaSuperior has changed WoopWoopItsThePolice name to ACAB</em>
</p><p>ACAB: EXCUSE ME!</p><p>ReginaSuperior: Prove me how they aren’t bitch.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: We haven’t even been here one minute and things have already gone to drama. I swear to God that if I have to come over to your house and bitch slap your asses to the moon I WILL be pissed!</p><p>WeebInventor: Now come on! This should be fun! A group of us in a group chat!</p><p>YouNeedJesus: And don’t swear on our lord and savior.</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: SHE SWORE ON MARIO? :O</p><p>YouNeedJesus: I- no Satsuki. She swore on God Almighty. You know, the father of Jesus? Have you read the bible?</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Nah, wasn’t part of my English class, so I didn’t read it. Plus, it seemed long!</p><p>Eagle1: She’s not wrong!</p><p>YouNeedJesus: ……</p><p>
  <em>ACAB changed their name to WoopWoopItsThePolice</em>
</p><p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: I think you angered him.</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: Seriously though, what bored motherfucker would actually be bored, head to the library or Kinji’s room, grab the bible, and read it for an afternoon when you could be playing with balls all afternoon with your friends!</p><p>ShotThroughTheHeart: ...Mitch?</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: Yes?</p><p>ReginaSuperior: THAT SOUNDED FUCKING WRONG!</p><p>ShotThroughTheHeart: What she said.</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: I CLEARLY MEANT SOCCER BALLS YOU STUPID BITCHES!</p><p>ReginaSuperior: The only stupid bitch I see here is you.</p><p>ScrubADubDub: GO QUEENS GO!</p><p>AverageJoe: Guys can we not fight? Please?</p><p>ReginaSuperior: I will when Mitch stops being a lil bitch!</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: I AM NOT A LIL BITCH!</p><p>Eagle1: He’s my bitch!</p><p>PalmTree420: It’s true!</p><p>ScrubADubDub: I THOUGHT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! IS MITCH THE GIRLFRIEND????</p><p>EmoExorcist: I swear I leave my phone to make myself something to eat, and I come back to find out Haruhiko is dating Mitch? I thought he was dating Satsuki!</p><p>Eagle1: I am! Poly rights bitch &gt;:P</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: There’s actually five instead of three!</p><p>WeebInventor: That’s gotta be a weird fivesome.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: Haruhiko I think making this group chat was a mistake.</p><p>ReginaSuperior: The only mistake I see here is Mitch!</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: Hey, hey, Kizuna? Can you do me a tiny favor? Thanks, can you… SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!?</p><p>ReginaSuperior: No :D</p><p>ShotThroughTheHeart: That’s my girl!</p><p>PalmTree420: I am living for this drama!</p><p>ScrubADubDub: I’m with you there piss baby!</p><p>PalmTree420: EXCUSE ME-</p><p>WeebInventor: This is beyond beautiful already!</p><p>EmoExorcist: I swear this is more confusing and weird. One minute we’re talking about Haruhiko being poly, the next moment we’re talking about Mitch being a bitch.</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: Mitch may be a bitch, but he’s OUR bitch!</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Communism!</p><p>Eagle1: Mitch is everyone’s bitch! Mitch is your bitch!</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: Wait, am I my own bitch???</p><p>AverageJoe: Yes.</p><p>EmoExorcist: Where’s Kakeru? Is he not online?</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: He’s currently on reddit writing a whole rant about how one person who posted on r/AmItheAsshole is the asshole since they put pepper in their sister in law’s meal despite her being horribly allergic as a “prank” for her stealing his hoodie. So he is technically online, he’s just not on the actual group chat right now!</p><p>
  <em>LawyerBabey comes online!</em>
</p><p>LawyerBabey: I’m here! The paragraph is done! :3</p><p>Eagle1: Hey honey!</p><p>IAmSpeed: ...Partner number 3??? First Mitch, then Satsuki, now Kakeru… Who’s partner number 4???</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: Hi!</p><p>YouNeedJesus: Well this was a couple I was not expecting. O_O</p><p>Eagle1: Poly rights bitch.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: This is day one and things have already gone to shit.</p><p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Oh no Rei, you’re wrong. It’s hour one.</p><p>
  <em>ProfessorMekaru changes WoopWoopItsThePolice’s nickname to FuckThePolice</em>
</p><p>FuckThePolice: Goddammit!</p><p>YouNeedJesus: WHAT DID I SAY?!</p><p>IAmSpeed: You said…. “What Did I Say” but in all caps.</p><p>YouNeedJesus: No not that! I meant earlier! Do NOT disrespect God or any religion like that!</p><p>AverageJoe: I have no idea why Haruhiko thought this would be a good idea, but clearly…. It wasn’t.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: Since we have to social distance from each other, I believe that a group chat is the best thing to use for social interaction and discussing homework. This is how it’s a good idea.</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: You seriously expect any of us to do study and school work?!</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: I’m afraid he’s got a good point… knowing most of the people in our class, who barely do their school work anyway…</p><p>EmoExorcist: So basically this is a waste of time.</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: Basically</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: GOD DAMMIT!</p><p>LawyerBabey: ...We can keep the group chat and try though! What’s the worst that can happen?</p><p>ReginaSuperior: Well Bitch exists, so that’s one bad thing!</p><p>ShotThroughTheHeart: AMEN GIRL!</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: Okay the fuck did I do!?</p><p>ReginaSuperior: Yes.</p><p>FuckThePolice: In an entire new AU you killed Kiyoka is one thing you did!</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: EXCUSE ME THAT IS AN AU AND IS NOT RELEVANT TO THIS TEXT STORY!</p><p>ReginaSuperior: CAN YOU BOYS NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!?</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: Nope! :D</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: SHUT THE FUCK UP!</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Satsuki is so confused right now… but she loves the chaos!</p><p>Eagle1: I do too honey, trust me! Now if only I had popcorn… Hey @ScrubADubDub?</p><p>ScrubADubDub: Make it yourself! Do I look like a maid to you!?</p><p>IAmSpeed: ….</p><p>ScrubADubDub: ...Oh wait I am a maid. Still no!</p><p>WeebInventor: Do not worry Mr. Kobashikawa! For I have created a popcorn making device! It can also be used to heat up food!</p><p>Eagle1: Tell me more! :O</p><p>WeebInventor: Well, it’s a simple task… all you have to do… well, you put a bag of popcorn into the device, you then press a few buttons… and boom! You have popcorn! I call it… Yamato’s Food Heater!</p><p>AverageJoe: ...The rest of the world calls it a microwave.</p><p>WeebInventor: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT-</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: Better luck next time, huh?</p><p>PalmTree420: I want 20! Can I buy it and then sell it? I feel like we could be a really good business duo! Whatcha say Yamato Kisaragi? Will you be my business partner?</p><p>WeebInventor: YES! YES YES! :D BUSINESS AND MONEH!</p><p>Eagle1: YAY!</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: This is beautiful :’)</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: ...What the fuck did I just witness?</p><p>AverageJoe: A proposal I think.</p><p>LawyerBabey: Woohoo! Since this will probably go wrong, this means I could potentially sort out legalities!</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: ...Or if things go wrong I’ll have a bunch of people to operate on…</p><p>EmoExorcist: Yeah we’re fucked. Aren’t we?</p><p>WeebInventor: Ah! Stay positive!</p><p>EmoExorcist: Okay. I’m positive we’re all fucked.</p><p>IAmSpeed: ...I mean… what’s the worst that can happen?</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: Okay on the count of three we all start listing the worst possible outcomes.</p><p>ReginaSuperior: 1…. 2…. 3!</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: You could burn down your house.</p><p>ShotThroughTheHeart: You could waste a lot of money.</p><p>LawyerBabey: You could end up in jail.</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: You could end up killing or injuring someone.</p><p>AverageJoe: You could invent something dangerous…</p><p>ReginaSuperior: You could invent something stupid and then all you’ll be remembered for is the bitch who invented it and you’ll be laughed at!</p><p>IAmSpeed: It could fail.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: You could invent something that was already invented.</p><p>WeebInventor: Those are all great pieces of advice that I did not read! Anyway… I invented one more thing!</p><p>Eagle1: What?</p><p>WeebInventor: You know when you want bread, but you don’t want the entire thing? I made this new kind of bread where you cut pieces of bread and you can eat some of it now and save it for later!</p><p>EmoExorcist: ...Who’s gonna tell him?</p><p>LawyerBabey: Perhaps it’s best if we talk later… this is going to chaos…</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Satsuki agrees! But she wants to do one more thing before she leaves…</p><p>
  <em>HonkHonkClownQueen changes FuckThePolice’s name to ACAB</em>
</p><p>ACAB: CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?</p><p>Eagle1: No.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mitch + Kizuna fight! And Yamato needs help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, says on the tin! This chapter, Kizuna + Mitch fight a lot. Also, there's some craziness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took advice from a friend and gave everyone more... unique typing styles so there is that! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everyone except EmoExorcist and WearYourFuckingMask are online</em>
</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: CAN U DO SMTHN RITE 4 ONCE?!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: U USELESS BITCH!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: THAT’S RICH COMIN FRM U!</p>
<p>PalmTree420: FAFSAFASFASF WHAT DID I MISS?!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Ms. Tomori is mad at Mr. Higa for accidentally boiling chocolate eggs instead of regular eggs for breakfast. As you can tell, she thinks he’s stupid for this.</p>
<p>AverageJoe: I mean… she has a reason too if that’s the reason -_-</p>
<p>
  <em>ACAB Changed their name to WoopWoopItsThePolice</em>
</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: I think we can all agree… Kizuna is in the right here -_-</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Mr. Higa, I love you a lot, but you should never boil chocolate eggs.</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: OK KAKE WHEN DID U STRT SPEKING KANATA LANGUAGE!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Oh, I am Kanata! Mr. Yamaguchi is letting me borrow his phone while he is researching for a case he has coming! I’m afraid that I left my phone somewhere and I can’t seem to find it…</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: I believe you left it at my place.</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Oh, how did you know?</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE IN THIS CLASS HAS FUCKING “RING RING” BY ABBA AS THEIR RINGTONE!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Hey! It’s a good band!</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: you learned swedish just to understand the songs when theyre in swedish despite the fact they are also in english.</p>
<p>PalmTree420: FAASFASFAGHOAAOIUA she got you there saafgada</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: It’s true tho!!!!!</p>
<p>
  <em>LawyerBabey went offline</em>
</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: I wouldn’t recommend angering the surgeon. Not only can she purposely mess up your surgery…</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: She can also sell your organs and take your money and take everything from you except your garlic salt and your cat.</p>
<p>WeebInventor: I don’t….</p>
<p>WeebInventor: Have a cat tho?</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Then all you’ll be left with is your garlic salt.</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: NO NOT THE GARLIC SALT!!!!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Oh no, don’t worry, she’s here. She just wanted her phone back.</p>
<p>
  <em>WearYourFuckingMask comes online</em>
</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: I’m okay! :D</p>
<p>Eagle1: So you won’t sell our organs?</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Not unless I can find a black market!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: this is grt + all but KIZU IS A BICH</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: UR A BICH U BITCH! ITS LITERALLY IS UR NAME!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: MY NAME IS MITCH!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: NO ITS BITCH!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: GET MY NAME RITE U USELESS BICH!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: I DID!</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Mitch the Bitch! Everyone wins!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: IM NOT A BICH! ;-;</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: You are!!!!</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Wait why was he even making breakfast at your place? You two don’t even like each other and whenever we come online you two are yelling at each other.</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: sadly hes my roommate thnks 2 quarantine</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: HEY! I PAY RENT &gt;:(</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: U WOULDN’T BE MY 1ST CHOICE FOR ROOMMATE</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: O_O</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: And then they were roommates!</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: So… what you’re saying is… because of quarantine, you two are stuck living together? </p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: yeah why i didn’t go 2 someone who i actually deal with at the time is beyond me but yay my roommate is Kizuna now &gt;:(</p>
<p>Eagle1: I stay with Satsuki for quarantine and in general since she is my roommate &lt;3</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!</p>
<p>
  <em>LawyerBabey comes online</em>
</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Hello! What did I miss?</p>
<p>WeebInventor: Roommates :3</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Oh, my roommate is Kanata.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: It’s true! Even before quarantine, we lived together.</p>
<p>WeebInventor: My roommate is my sister.</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: i live with akane</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: We’ve been quarantine roommates</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: You aren’t the only one dying of annoyance Kizuna. I have to have @AverageJoe as a roommate.</p>
<p>AverageJoe: :(</p>
<p>PalmTree420: I have a girl with a gun as a roommate!</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: My roommate is a piss baby!!!!</p>
<p>PalmTree420: HEY HFSAFASAFAFSSA</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: just kidding, he’s fun!!!!</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Does this mean @YouNeedJesus and @WoopWoopItsThePolice are roommates?</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Correct!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: We are roommates.</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: at least im nut the only 1 sufferin but condolences 2 you Rei</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: de only thing that confused me is how did kazoo not rip my head off</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: MY NAME IS KIZUNA!!!!</p>
<p>AverageJoe: KAZOO? XD</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: AFAAGSAAFSAHAFAF</p>
<p>
  <em>GoodAtKickingBalls changed ReginaSuperior’s name to Kazoo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kazoo changed their name to ReginaSuperior</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kazoo changed GoodAtKickingBalls name to KilledByAngryRoommate</em>
</p>
<p>KilledByAngryRoommate: Fuck.</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: KIZUNA NO DON’T KILL ONE OF MY FOUR BABES!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: CAN WE NOT HAVE MURDER IN THIS GROUP CHAT?! MURDER IS BAD AND ILLEGAL!</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: ^^^^</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: idk murder sounds good lol</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Well if someone dies at least we have a suspect.</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: i’m joking</p>
<p>WeebInventor: ALL THAT ASIDE NO ONE CARES ABOUT MURDER THANKS TO MY NEW INVENTION!</p>
<p>WeebInventor: sOOOOOOOO YOU KNOW WHEN IT’S DARK OUTSIDE AND YOU NEED A SOURCE OF LIGHT? I CREATED A DEVICE THAT WHEN YOU PRESS A BUTTON, AS A QUOTE FROM THY LORD ACCORDING TO KINJI: “LET THERE BE LIGHT”!</p>
<p>WeebInventor: WHAT DO Y’ALL THINK? I CALL IT BUTTON LIGHT!</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Mr. Kisaragi! Are you fucking telling me you never used a flashlight before???</p>
<p>WeebInventor: GODDAMMIT HAS IT BEEN INVENTED ALREADY!?</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: YES IT HAS!</p>
<p>WeebInventor: What about this?</p>
<p>WeebInventor: You know when you want ice?</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: An ice cube tray.</p>
<p>KilledByAngryRoommate: he got u beat there</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Better luck next time Yamato.</p>
<p>AverageJoe: I’m afraid that most things have been invented…</p>
<p>WeebInventor: Have this been invented?</p>
<p>WeebInventor: A BOOK THAT HOLDS ALL THE CHRISTIAN HISTORY!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: ….That’s…. That’s literally a bible.</p>
<p>WeebInventor: I call it the bibble!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: IT’S A BIBLE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT IS NOT NAMED  BIBBLE!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: I’m afraid it is the bible.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Correct!</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: It should be illegal to call it the “bibble”.</p>
<p>Eagle1: Hey! It sounds more fun!</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: FASASAFAARRAFS SIGN MY PETITION ON CHANGE.ORG TO CHANGE THE BIBLE’S NAME TO THE BIBBLE!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: IT’S BIBLE!</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: WHO’S GONNA SIGN MY PETITION?</p>
<p>KilledByAngryRoommate: I WILL HONEY!</p>
<p>Eagle1: ME TOO!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: I don’t think it works like this…</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Ms. Iranami, I love you very much, but I don’t think you can change the whole name.</p>
<p>PalmTree420: CHANGE IT TO THE BIBBLE! HFAFSAFASFAFSIUAFA</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: hey on the topic of religion did u kno tht “forgive me father I have sinned” + “sry daddy ive been naughty” are the same ;)</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: …I’m done. I’m done. I am disgusted, I am repulsed, I dedicate my entire life to my lord and savior and this is what I get!</p>
<p>
  <em>EmoExorcist comes online</em>
</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: What the fuck happened?!</p>
<p>PalmTree420: Cheese.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also guys, just a question... I have a few trans HCs for at least four of these characters, should I put those headcanons in or nah? What would you prefer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Farewell Fourth Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamato sings Bohemian Rhapsody and the Fourth Wall doesn't exist. ALSO HEADS UP: DIRTY JOKES, AND A LOT OF DIRTY COMMENTS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I never got an answer last time, so I'l ask again: I have about four trans headcanons for DRA characters, should I add them into my fic or not? It is an AU, but I want your opinions</p><p>AND USERNAMES:<br/>Yuki - AverageJoe<br/>Akane - ScrubADubDub<br/>Kiyoka - ShotThroughTheHeart<br/>Mitch - GoodAtKickingBalls (As of RN it’s KilledByAngryRoommate)<br/>Kizuna - ReginaSuperior<br/>Ayame - IAmSpeed<br/>Kanata - WearYourFuckingMask<br/>Kakeru - LawyerBabey<br/>Kinji - YouNeedJesus<br/>Haruhiko - Eagle1<br/>Satsuki - HonkHonkClownQueen<br/>Yamato - WeebInventor<br/>Mikako - EmoExorcist<br/>Teruya - PalmTree420<br/>Rei - ProfessorMekaru<br/>Tsurugi - WoopWoopItsThePolice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Is this the real life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Is this just fantasy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Caught in a landslide,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: No escape from reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Yamato, what are you doing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: SAFAFAFA MUSIC TIME!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Oh hey isn’t this the start of that one song by that one band?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Open your eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Look up to the skies and see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: Is he just gonna spam the channel with Bohemian Rhapsody?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Please don’t do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: If someone beats you up for singing this I definitely won’t have sympathy so you’re right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: what she said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Because I'm easy come, easy go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Little high, little low</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: I mean, I may not be the brightest but sometimes the wind does matter in case of you being a pilot… since a strong wind would probably mess up the flight pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: To me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: Oh so we’re doing a whole bit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Yep. Looks like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: Good luck everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Mama, just killed a man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: YOU DID WHAT?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: Yamato Commits Murder ASMR (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL) (4AM) (NOT CLICKBAIT) (THE POLICE WERE CALLED) (THEY ACTUALLY CAME)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: AFOIAFIOXSHCKEFSJL</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Put a gun against his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KilledByAngryRoommate: i recommend u smash their head in instead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: stabbing also works</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: Or cutting their neck or electrocution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Or shooting them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Wait…. You said shooting. Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Mama, life had just begun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: But now I've gone and thrown it all away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru started a voice chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>EmoExorcist went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Hey, hey Yamato?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Yes….?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: SHUT THE FUCK UP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A loud BONK is heard, WeebInventor goes offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>EmoExorcist comes online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Sorry, he was getting on my nerves, so I had to knock him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL REI I COULD HEAR YOU FROM DOWNSTAIRS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Wait, you knocked him out Mikako?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: You are my new favorite person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: AFSAFSJFAUSAF CAN I COME OVER AND DEFAULT DANCE ON HIS BODY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: WHY? :’(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Because quarantine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KilledByAngryRoommate changes their name to GoodWithBalls</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodWithBalls: tada new name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: i have no comment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Mitsuhiro!!! What!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: That is a dirty name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: FASFAAFAGOAFANHFASRDCFTHUI I LOVE IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Hey babe I would change your name if I were you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodWithBalls: but its true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: ...I can’t exactly confirm that for obvious reasons…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodWithBalls: u havent been to a soccer match have u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: ...So who’s going to tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Hopefully someone…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: i will! bitch ur username is a dirty jok and makin it look like u touch people with dicks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: how the hell did u not now tht u french fry head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodWithBalls: ...oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: My username has never been as accurate as now. I don’t care about quarantine, I just want to drown you all in holy water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: At this rate I can’t blame you for wanting this. I would also be tempted to throw holy water at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: well u cant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Yeah, I know I have to stay at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: I’ll go get the stuff needed for exorcism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: do you think i can speed my way over and knock them out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: I doubt it, the police will catch you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: how</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Hello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IAmSpeed changed WoopWoopItsThePolice’s name to 1312</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1312: ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Convert them into letters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1312: GODDAMMIT NOT AGAIN!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: GDGASAGASAOHAFAONASF FUCK THE POLICE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: FUCK THE POLICE INDEED!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: Wait until marriage first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Ew no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: I swear you guys are all going to drive us crazy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: They already are crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: I’m not!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Yes you are. You’re also very stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: fuk off rei</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: No. Actually maybe I should take it back… calling her an idiot would be a compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: :’(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: CAN WE ALL NOT INSULT EACH OTHER FOR ONE MOMENT PLEASE?! IS IT THAT HARD TO BE ICE!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: I MEANT NICE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Well it seems easy for Rei to be ice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: When you’re stuck in quarantine and your roommate is freaking Yuki Maeda, I think you can understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: Hey! I’m not that bad :’(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: If Yamato comes back online, can me and him swap roommates?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: I’m afraid that we can’t. Higher risk of giving each other the virus that shall not be named.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: This isn’t fucking Harry Potter Mikako. You can say the name of the virus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: No I don’t think we can if we want this story to stay up. Chances are we could get reported for inappropriate words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodWithBalls: see ya 4th wall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: i mean youtube videos got reported for it so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: I’ll have to research that… is it legal for us to say the name in this story?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: MR. YAMAGUCHI HONEY DON’T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL TOO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedFuckingJesus: The fourth wall doesn’t exist anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: You can say that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: AFAHAIOFCJMFYJFMNSSFDPIJA WHAT’S A FOURTH WALL CAN YOU EAT IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: I think you can!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: It’s highly nutritious and filled with protein! It may give you constipation though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: How are we classmates? -_-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: That’s something I’m wondering as well… are these three crackheads in the same class as us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Haha plane go burr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: WE. ARE. VERY. DUMB!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: WOOHOO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: DUMBNESS!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: This cannot get any more weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: I feel bad for the people reading this. They have no idea what the heck is going on anymore other than complete and utter CHAOS!!!! AFAFASSFAGAGHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: To any viewers of this story we are so sorry you have to witness this!!! We apologize if you lost any brain cells!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Reese’s Pieces is not responsible for the loss of any brain cells. Hire Mr. Yamaguchi if you want to sue them however. AND NOW I’M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WeebInventor comes online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: I SHALL FIX THE FOURTH WALL!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: AND YOU BROKE IT AGAIN!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: HEY YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE WHO BROKE IT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1312: Why. Just why did this have to exist/happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Final fourth wall break: I bet the people reading this are wondering that right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: we should stop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Ok!!!!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you want to see more of? I'll try to add them, I worry I focus on certain characters too much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Everyone Is Gay and Rei Insults Yamato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So the poly people are romantic, Tsurugi + Kinji are probably gay, and Rei and Yamato insult each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY NICKNAME UPDATE:<br/>Usernames:<br/>Yuki - AverageJoe<br/>Akane - ScrubADubDub<br/>Kiyoka - ShotThroughTheHeart<br/>Mitch - GoodAtKickingBalls (As of RN it’s GoodWithBalls)<br/>Kizuna - ReginaSuperior<br/>Ayame - IAmSpeed<br/>Kanata - WearYourFuckingMask<br/>Kakeru - LawyerBabey<br/>Kinji - YouNeedJesus<br/>Haruhiko - Eagle1<br/>Satsuki - HonkHonkClownQueen<br/>Yamato - WeebInventor<br/>Mikako - EmoExorcist<br/>Teruya - PalmTree420<br/>Rei - ProfessorMekaru<br/>Tsurugi - WoopWoopItsThePolice (As of RN it’s 1312)</p>
<p>Also screw it I haven't said it yet but I'll add my trans HCs in anyway. And my LGBT+ ones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everyone except 1312 and YouNeedJesus are offline</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GoodWithBalls changed their name to GoodAtKickingBalls</em>
</p>
<p>Eagle1: Anyway I know I have Satsuki in with me for quarantine so I’m not 100% lonely, I’m still lonely :’( I miss the rest of you three</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Satsuki misses you three too</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Oh? You do…?</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: yea miss ya too babes</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: I can confirm you just make Mr. Yamaguchi really flustered, he is currently hiding his face into a pillow after Mr. Kobashikawa and Mrs. Iranami said they missed him.</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: yea makes sense, love y’all</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Satsuki loves everyone in this DM chat! :D</p>
<p>Eagle1: :3</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me, I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: again with the abba</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together! Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better! 'Cos you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: It’s official, one of my girlfriends is an ABBA fan.</p>
<p>Eagle1: I think it’s cute! :3</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Satsuki would gladly listen to ABBA with Kanata!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: i think we all would she cute</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Very cute!</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Awwww, thanks guys!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: hey guys</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT NOT YOUR FUCKING DMS YOU IDIOTS</p>
<p>Eagle1: WAIT SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: TO THE DM HIDEOUT</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: What just happened??? :D</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: no idea besides a lot of sappiness and abba</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: hey it was kinda cute</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: So… it looks like we won’t be seeing anything from them for awhile... how are you all doing?</p>
<p>PalmTree420: I just sold so much merchandise on etsy lsadaghaofsaasfsafa</p>
<p>AverageJoe: Wait what merchandise????</p>
<p>PalmTree420: I just made a bunch of gay rights stuff and boom sold and I make that B a N k</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: I suppose that does tend to make you money, selling stuff.</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: I’m honestly just here with Yamato and it’s exhausting</p>
<p>WeebInventor: OI! HOW DARE YOU!</p>
<p>WeebInventor: I HAVE INVENTED THE NEXT BEEG THING YOU GHOST FUCKER</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: ...My talent is literally to get rid of ghosts, why are you saying I fuck them???</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Hey Yamato? The fact that you’re alive is a disservice to humanity, you constantly waste useful oxygen by breathing.</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: Sorry sibling, but loving you is a job that doesn’t pay well enough</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: Should someone go to Mr. Kisaragi’s place and deliver some ice?</p>
<p>WeebInventor: I’m afraid we can’t have Rei over due to social distancing</p>
<p>AverageJoe: Okay I think we need a freezer because the ice queen would’ve melted from that burn and probably turned into water.</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Hey, Yamato, Yuki, do you two work with Tsurugi?</p>
<p>AverageJoe: No, why?</p>
<p>WeebInventor: Oh no</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Your voices and faces alone could be enough to torture criminals into confessing.</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: Now, this isn’t really nice now, is it?</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Can we be nice!!!!! Please????</p>
<p>PalmTree420: HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT THE WEATHER?</p>
<p>WeebInventor: There’s the rainbow!</p>
<p>WeebInventor: THE SKY IS GAY! WOOHOO! THE SKY SAYS GAY RIGHTS MOTHERFUCKER!</p>
<p>
  <em>1312 and YouNeedJesus come online</em>
</p>
<p>1312: Hey, what did me and Kinji miss???</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: ...Same question.</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Ice queen Rei, five people being romantic, gay sky!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Gay sky?</p>
<p>1312: Oh there’s a rainbow outside.</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: whut were u 2 doing???</p>
<p>1312: ...Stuff.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Neither of us knows how to explain.</p>
<p>PalmTree420: Smoking weed? :O</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: ...No. I do not take drugs.</p>
<p>1312: It’s true, he doesn’t even take medicine from pharmacies…</p>
<p>
  <em>YouNeedJesus changed 1312’s name to WoopWoopItsThePolice</em>
</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Aw, thanks!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: No problem. I presumed you weren’t enjoying having your username be 1312.</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: I really don’t like having my name changed to all these so...</p>
<p>
  <em>ReginaSuperior changed WoopWoopItsThePolice to ACAB</em>
</p>
<p>ACAB: NOT AGAIN!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: acab &gt;:P</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Haha!!!!!</p>
<p>PalmTree420: AGAHFAGJKFHGUMJHD I MEAN SHE’S NOT WRONG IS SHE?</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: soooo what did you two do</p>
<p>
  <em>ACAB changed their name to WoopWoopItsThePolice</em>
</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Again, just stuff. If you want me to be more specific… Kinji was reading the bible, I went into his room, we talked for a bit and.... That’s it.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: That’s the summary of what had happened.</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: You guys weren’t online for three hours, I was online in other group chats and I saw you weren’t online.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: ...It was a long conversation.</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: Also it’s 10am, who’s reading the bible at 7am???</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Kinji was.</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: Either you’re lying or Kinji has no life.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Excuse me???</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Jesus I’m not saying why I went into his room.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Tsurugi language.</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Swedish.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Tsurugi came into my room because he had a nightmare over something and since I’m the only one he lives with at the moment…</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Hey Kinji don’t tell anyone I was cuddling you! I just couldn’t sleep anymore okay?</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: ...And I realize this was not DMs.</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: ….</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Again? Today? 2nd time someone forgot to DM?</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: In Tsurugi’s defense he is really good at cuddling, and he is soft and sweet as well.</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Hmph! No I’m not ¬///¬</p>
<p>AverageJoe: Aw, that sounds sweet. You seem nice for helping him after having a nightmare Kinji.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Why thank you Yuki.</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: &gt;:O Cuddling outside of marriage? &gt;:P</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Now now, cuddling isn’t strictly romantic! Yes me and Tsurugi are both homosexual, but that doesn’t mean anything.</p>
<p>ScrubADubDub: You sure?</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Yes.</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: ok</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: hey i just noticed my roommate + his fuckers didnt txt here aftr bein clled out i think he ded</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I CAN’T DIE</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Sorry, the five of us were just in our DMs texting a lot of fluffy stuff.</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: It appears that the five of us missed quite a bit and weren’t in much this chapter…</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Maybe next chapter we will show up!</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: NOT THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!</p>
<p>Eagle1: So anyway… what did we miss this chapter?</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: You missed the gays and me being a queen.</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: And Yamato apparently has an invention but he didn’t show it yet.</p>
<p>WeebInventor: IT’S A PLANT THAT WHEN YOU SMOKE IT YOU BECOME RELAXED, HUNGRY AND EXTROVERTED! I CALL IT… SMOKEY PLANT! SIDE EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE IT BEING ILLEGAL IN YOUR COUNTRY OR AREA!</p>
<p>Eagle1: Weed.</p>
<p>
  <span>WeebInventor: GODDAMMIT NOT AGAIN I THOUGHT I FINALLY INVENTED SOMETHING ORIGINAL! WILL THIS EVER HAPPEN? WHO KNOWS! </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: God knows what happens but expect an update tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nickname Changes + ABBA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Game Night Yamato changes everyone's nicknames and Kakeru gets challenged to name a bunch of ABBA albums.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELP THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE I OFFICIALLY HAVE TO CHANGE THINGS TO MATURE! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WHILE NO SEEN EXPLICIT CONTENT, SEXUAL STUFF IS MENTIONED SO HEADS UP!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everyone is online! WeebInventor changed everyone’s nicknames</em>
</p><p>WeebInventor: GAME NIGHT!</p><p>SecretlyATop: Huh?!</p><p>HadAnMLPPhase: What is going on!?</p><p>HadAnMLPPhase: WAIT WHAT IS MY NICKNAME?!</p><p>Exorcisimp: Excuse me?!</p><p>LikesIce: I have many questions… But the main question that I have is… WHAT IS MY NICKNAME?!</p><p>Memorised4ABBAAlbums: Err… Yamato, did something happen?</p><p>SecretlyHasBlackHair: Yamato explain yourself!!!!!!</p><p>WeebInventor: For game night, I have the first game… we have to guess who each other is based on their nicknames! </p><p>WeebInventor: All their nicknames are based on secrets you have! Have fun~</p><p>AteSoap: OKAY MY NICKNAME WAS A ONE TIME THING</p><p>FanciesCops: I DO NOT-</p><p>AccidentallyShoplifted: THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!</p><p>LikesShootGirls: CAN I GET CONTEXT FOR @LIKESDILDOS NICKNAME?!</p><p>LikesDildos: OK WERE DID 2 GET DIS INFO YAMATO</p><p>WeebInventor: A very nice reporter from another class~</p><p>UsesHairGel: Awww, I miss my old nickname :(</p><p>SecretlyHasBlondeHair: okay then</p><p>SwallowedFacePaintByAccident: AFSHOANHGXCDRNJE</p><p>DoesntUseOvenMitts: ...Well… I can say its true.</p><p>AteSoap: Well @Memorised4ABBAAlbums is obvious! Kanata! You didn’t really make it too hard!</p><p>Exorcisimp: Yamato you idiot you really didn’t think this through did you? Plus, that’s not a secret. </p><p>Memorised4ABBAAlbums: ...Would you be surprised if I told you I wasn’t Kanata?</p><p>SecretlyATop: I have a feeling I know who it secretly is.</p><p>Memorised4ABBAAlbums: In my defense, it was an accident because Kanata plays them a lot since we live together.</p><p>Memorised4ABBAAlbums: ...And I revealed myself didn’t I?</p><p>Exorcisimp: How are you the Ultimate Lawyer if you’re gonna reveal stuff like this???</p><p>Memoried4ABBAAlbums: ;-;</p><p>LikesDildos: cool we got 1 who next</p><p>LikesIce: ...I’m very concerned and curious about your username O_O</p><p>LikesDildos: whut</p><p>Exorcisimp: No one wanted to know what toys you are.... Err… into.</p><p>DoesntUseOvenMitts: Oh! I know someone who likes those! Mitchy!</p><p>LikesDildos: how do u kno dis</p><p>DoesntUseOvenMitts: You told me to use them on you before</p><p>LikesDildos: hey i only said that to haru &gt;:(</p><p>LikesDildos: ...oh u r haru</p><p>DoesntUseOvenMitts: Yep :D</p><p>WeebInventor: IS ANYONE GOING TO ACTUALLY PLAY THE GAME?!</p><p>Exorcisimp: I swear you guys are really bad at this game.</p><p>AteSoap: Perhaps we should focus more on clues than… each other’s stupidity.</p><p>SecretlyHasBlackHair: Good idea!!!!</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changed LikesDildos, DoesntUseOvenMitts + Memorised4ABBAAlbums nicknames to GoodAtKickingBalls, Eagle1 + LawyerBabey</em>
</p><p>SecretlyHasBlondeHair: so what can we do</p><p>LikesIce: Look at each other's typing styles?</p><p>HadAnMLPPhase: Well…</p><p>LikesIce: Why is my nickname “LikesIce”?</p><p>Exorcisimp: AND I DO NOT SIMP FOR MIKAKO!</p><p>AccidentallyShoplifted: Oh, so we know that person is Rei.</p><p>Exorcisimp: EXCUSE ME!</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changes Exorcisimp nickname to ProfessorMekaru</em>
</p><p>SecretlyATop: Ms. Mekaru, do you really “simp” for Ms. Kurokawa?</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: Hello Ms. Inori.</p><p>SecretlyATop: Oops! I forgot my formality... </p><p>UsesHairGel: AFHASUIASFHUAFAFHUAASF KANATA IS A TOP???</p><p>SwallowedFacePaintByAccident: Satsuki knew that!</p><p>SwallowedFacePaintByAccident: Oops! Satsuki shouldn’t have revealed herself!</p><p>WeebInventor: OH MY FUCKING GOD</p><p>WeebInventor: YOU GUYS ARE SO BAD AT THIS GAME!</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changes SecretlyATop and SwallowedFacePaintByAccident’s nicknames to WearYourFuckingMask and HonkHonkClownQueen</em>
</p><p>HadAnMLPPhase: ...I’m Yuki.</p><p>AteSoap: Yeah I guessed.</p><p>SecretlyHasBlackHair: Yep!!! The only other person who could’ve possibly had a MLP Phase is our resident piss baby but I predict he’s @UsesHairGel</p><p>UsesHairGel: HEY! ;-;</p><p>LovesGirlsShoot: haha cool</p><p>LovesGirlsShoot: also @FanciesCops is kinji</p><p>FanciesCops: I do not!</p><p>FanciesCops: I mean… Kinji does not!</p><p>WeebInventor: Wow! Kizuna is the one who got it! Kiyoka too!</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changes HadAnMLPPhase, UsesHairGel and FanciesCops nicknames to AverageJoe, PalmTree420 and YouNeedJesus</em>
</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: ...Hey Yamato?</p><p>WeebInventor: Yes?</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: You just revealed who Kizuna and Kiyoka were.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: And don’t go saying “Ah but who’s who” we know @LovesGirlsShoot is Kizuna and @SecretlyHasBlackHair is Kiyoka.</p><p>WeebInventor: ...Damn you’re good.</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changes LovesGirlsShoot and SecretlyHasBlackHair to ReginaSuperior and ShotThroughTheHeart</em>
</p><p>LikesIce: So there’s just me, AteSoap, SecretlyHasBlondeHair and AccidentallyShoplifted</p><p>AccidentallyShoplifted: EXCUSE ME I AM A LAW ABIDING CITIZEN AND IT WAS A ONE TIME MISTAKE!</p><p>LikesIce: Yeah that’s Tsurugi.</p><p>WeebInventor: Great job sis!</p><p>WeebInventor: ...Oh.</p><p>LikesIce: -_-</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changed AccidentallyShoplifted and LikesIce nicknames to ACAB and EmoExorcist</em>
</p><p>PalmTree420: So… I guess @AteSoap is Akane and @SecretlyHasBlondeHair is Ayame?</p><p>WeebInventor: DING DING DING!</p><p>
  <em>WeebInventor changes AteSoap and SecretlyHasBlondeHair nicknames to ScrubADubDub and IAmSpeed</em>
</p><p>IAmSpeed: well that was fun</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: ...Not particularly, it was embarrassing for most of us. Albeit I already knew Mr. Higa’s secret, along with Mr. Yamaguchi’s.</p><p>HonkHonkClownQueen: :3</p><p>LawyerBabey: In my defense for my secret, Kanata plays the albums all the time to the point that I know all the names of the four albums and all the songs on them.</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: Alright, name the four you know and every single song on each album. And Kanata, make sure he does not look any up and make sure you don’t help him!</p><p>LawyerBabey: I only really know the international editions so… here we go!</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: And he just took a deep breath in real life, it’s time!</p><p>LawyerBabey: FIRST ONE TO COME TO MIND IS RING RING, THE SINGLES ON THAT ALBUM ARE RING RING, ANOTHER TOWN ANOTHER TRAIN, DISILLUSION, PEOPLE NEED LOVE, I SAW IT IN THE MIRROR, NINA PRETTY BALLERINA, LOVE ISN’T EASY (BUT IT SUSRE IS HARD ENOUGH), ME AND BOBBY AND BOBBY’S BROTHER,  HE IS YOUR BROTHER, SHE’S MY KIND OF GIRL, I AM JUST A GIRL AND ROCK’N ROLL BAND!</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: :D</p><p>EmoExorcist: O_O</p><p>YouNeedJesus: Are all caps necessary?</p><p>LawyerBabey: WELL SIT DOWN I’M NOT DONE! ALBUM 2 IS WATERLOO AND THE SONGS THERE ARE WATERLOO, SITTING IN THE PALMTREE, KING KONG SONG, HASTA MAÑANA, MY MAMA SAID, DANCE (WHILE THE MUSIC STILL GOES ON), HONEY HONEY, WATCH OUT, WHAT ABOUT LIVINGSTONE?, GONNA SING YOU MY LOVESONG, SUZY-HANG-AROUND AND RING RING!</p><p>GoodAtKickingBalls: YOU GO BABE!</p><p>Eagle1: WOOHOO!</p><p>LawyerBabey: NEXT UP ALBUM 3 IS VOULEZ-VOUS AND THE SINGLES ARE AS GOOD AS NEW, VOULEZ-VOUS, I HAVE A DREAM, ANGELEYES, THE KING HAS LOST HIS CROWN, DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW, IF IT WASN’T FOR THE NIGHTS, CHIQUITITA, LOVERS (LIVE A LITTLE LONGER) AND KISSES OF FIRE!</p><p>WeebInvetor: Anyone else skipping this part? I don’t blame you.</p><p>LawyerBabey: FINAL ALBUM BITCHES!</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: He’s treating this like it’s a trial, he is literally using voice to text and yelling this. Even the red eye thing has showed up.</p><p>LawyerBabey: FINAL ALBUM I KNOW IS SUPER TROUPER! SINGLES ARE SUPER TROUPER, THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL, ON AND ON AND ON, ANDANTE ANDANTE, ME AND I, HAPPY NEW YEAR, OUR LAST SUMMER, THE PIPER, LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME, THE WAY OLD FRIENDS DO (LIVE)!</p><p>LawyerBabey: Oh, and I also know the song “I do, I do, I do, I do” :3</p><p>ProfessorMekaru: …Remind me never to challenge Kakeru to something again.</p><p>WearYourFuckingMask: EEEEEEE :D</p><p>WeebInventor: Anddddd we probably will play Truth or Dare, Never Have I ever and Fuck, Marry, Kill next chapter! STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... next up, Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever and Fuck, Marry, Kill!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fuck, Marry, Kill (Games Night Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang play FMK, what could go wrong? Well nothing. Nothing chaotic happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really could not think of any other funny events. Help.<br/>OH YEAH NICKNAMES</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Yuki - AverageJoe<br/>Akane - ScrubADubDub<br/>Kiyoka - ShotThroughTheHeart<br/>Mitch - GoodAtKickingBalls<br/>Kizuna - ReginaSuperior<br/>Ayame - IAmSpeed<br/>Kanata - WearYourFuckingMask<br/>Kakeru - LawyerBabey<br/>Kinji - YouNeedJesus<br/>Haruhiko - Eagle1<br/>Satsuki - HonkHonkClownQueen<br/>Yamato - WeebInventor<br/>Mikako - EmoExorcist<br/>Teruya - PalmTree420<br/>Rei - ProfessorMekaru<br/>Tsurugi - WoopWoopItsThePolice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is online!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: You guys have been waiting for part 2! Unless you just discovered this story! Anyway, the first game we’re gonna play is Fuck, Marry, Kill!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Do you guys know how to play?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: I think so!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: For those who don’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: We’ll list three people, then the person asked will have to answer who they would fuck, who they would marry, and who they would kill. I’ll start!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Ayame, fuck, marry, kill…. Akane, Kiyoka, Mitch &gt;:P</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: oh my turn first? i guess i would… kill bitch, sleep with gun lady, and marry akane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Wait, really? O////O I’m flattered, thank you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Alright, so now you ask someone Ayame!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: i know, gun lady, fmk bitch, akane, pink lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: I presume you mean Mitsuhiro, Akane and Kizuna?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: I guess… I would get passionate with Akane, she seems lovely, I would probably kill Mitsuhiro although I would prefer to ignore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: so you’d marry kizuna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughHeart: Yeah, I guess I would!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: wait wht</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: :3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Anyway, Haruhiko!!!! FMK! Mitch, Satsuki, Yuki!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Wait I don’t wanna pick between my partners!!! Can I not???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: ...Nope!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Can I skip?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Nope!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: … ;-; I would kill Yuki I guess… and I don’t wanna pick between Mitchy and Satsuki! ;-;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Fine!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Alright if someone has more than one partner, you cannot make them pick between them, that’s not fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: My turn! &gt;:3 Miss Ice! Fuck, marry, kill… Mikako, Kiyoka, Tsurugi!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Ugh, do I have to play this game?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: ...I suppose I would join Mikako in wedlock, have sexual intercourse with Ms. Maki, and I would kill Tsurugi because all cops are bastards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru changed WoopWoopItsThePolice’s nickname to ACAB</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ACAB: NOT YOU TOO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Haha! Anyway, cheerleader girl, you get the game, but your participants are Mr. Higa, Mr. Maeda and Ms. Maki!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: hmm i guess i would marry kiyoka bc she married me first gotta return the favour! i would also fuck yuki he seems like a good lay and bitch can die lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodAtKickingBalls: i hate u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: feeling is mutual babe &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: old maid next and u got me, myself and i &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: That is not how the game works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: fine u got yuki, piss baby + speed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Oh! It’s my turn already? I guess… well, I would marry Ms. Hatano! She seems like a lovely lady! Yuki… I would have intercourse with and I would kill Teruya :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME A PISS BABY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Ms. Iranami! It’s your turn! Out of Mr. Kobashikawa, Ms. Kurokawa and Ms. Mekaru, who would you have sexual intercourse with, who would you marry, and who would you shove into traffic on the highway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Hahaha! Satsuki would marry Haruhiko obviously! And I guess… she would sleep with… Mikako? Rei seems mean so Satsuki would be hesitant!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Welp I’m dead I can’t play anymore bye bye!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru goes offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: GET BACK HERE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: So! It’s Satsuki’s turn to ask someone a question, but who will Satsuki ask? Satsuki knows! She will ask Kanata! Kanata, out of Kakeru, Yamato and Teruya, who would you fuck, kill and marry? :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: I’M NOT FUCKING A PISSBABY!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: ...Did… my speech to text activated by accident?! O_O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: AUHLSLUHISFUISLFUHIFUILSFUILFSILUF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: ...I… guess… I would kill Mr. Otori, while having sexual intercourse with Mr. Kisaragi and marry Mr. Yamaguchi. Not at the same time however for obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodAtKickingBalls: that be awkward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Mr. Kinjo! It is your turn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ACAB: Sure hit me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: I wish I could, but instead I’ll give you your options! Mr. Uehara, Mr. Kisaragi and Mr. Maeda!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ACAB: ...Huh. I see… well, I’d fuck Yamato first of all I guess. He’s hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: u mean he wood fuck u bottom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ReginaSuperior changes ACAB’s nickname to BottomCop(StillABastard)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BottomCop(StillABastard): GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: LANGUAGE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BottomCop(StillABastard): ITALIAN! As for the rest of the options… I guess I would kill Yuki since I see no reason for him. As for marriage… by process of elimination, Mr. Uehara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: Oh, really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BottomCop(StillABastard) changed their name to WoopWoopItsThePolice</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopsItsThePolice: Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Mikako, you’re next. Your options are… eh, Rei, Akane and Kanata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: ...I’m finally back? Oh, cool. I finally got screen time for once… anyway, @ProfessorMekaru I’ll marry. I like her. I guess… if it’s a one time thing… I’d have intercourse with Kanata? You know who’s left and what happens to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: WAIT WAIT WAIT REPEAT THAT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: I sighed in real life. You know that means I would kill Akane. I can’t believe I had to explain that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: NOT THAT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: I got screen time for once?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEANT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Don’t take it the wrong way Kanata, I only did it since I would feel guilty if I killed you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: NOT THAT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Anyway, Mitch, you have options being… Haruhiko, Akane, Kiyoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON REI!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodAtKickingBalls: no i dont and i would marry haru first and i guess fuck maid and kiyoka can die i guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: YOU ARE NOT KILLING KIYOKA AGAIN!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodAtKickingBalls: that is an au anyway priest you are getting my pilot man, the cop and my lawyer man!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: I refuse to have sexual intercourse outside of marriage… so this is a problem. Could I change “fuck” to kiss? And could I change “kill” to avoid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Sure just answer!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: I would kiss Kakeru along with avoiding Haruhiko. I guess I would marry Tsurugi…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: I see… hey Kinji, did you turn the heating on…? I feel hot…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: No, I don’t think so…? Anyway, Mr. Otori, would you perform intercourse, marriage or murder on Mikako, Rei or Mitch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: I’d kill Mitch of course! Who wouldn’t?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Ahem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: Oh… Well, I would marry Rei so in the process of elimination, grab the condoms Mikako!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: Oh.  Anyway! Kakeru next!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: I’m listening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: Your options are Kanata, Rei or Akane! Whaddya picking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: Oh, well… I think you know I would gladly make Kanata my wife if she wanted to be it, I-I guess I would… sleep with Rei? Once? A-And I’m sorry Akane but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: No issue!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: N-Now Yuki!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: Akane, Kizuna, Yamato….?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: A- I DON’T KNOW???? Errr…. Kill Kizuna I guess? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: thx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: I-I guess fuck Yamato a-and marry Akane???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Two spouses! My lucky day!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: N-Now it’s Yamato! W-We need to release this before the 22nd… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Hit me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: I’ll get the hammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: I MEANT WITH THE OPTIONS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: Myself, Kinji, Tsurugi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Well that’s simple! Kill the priest, fuck the police, and marry ya!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: O-Oh! Really…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Hell yeah! Anyway, part 3 will be out soon, is this over 1000 words?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Yep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: TOMORROW E PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! HERE WE GO! WOOHOO!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Truth + Dare and Reikako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most of the gang play truth or dare and Rei and Mikako are gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's as it says on the tin, no one's username changed so... :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is online except ProfessorMekaru</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Can someone get Rei back on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: We’re playing truth or dare now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: I’ll do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru comes online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Heard you missed me~?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: No one said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Who cares? Ayame truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: dare but i don’t trust you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: I dare you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Dress up as Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights At Freddy’s, gangnam style down the street and sing the gummy bear song</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IAmSpeed went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: SHE’S ACTUALLY DOING IT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: ...Why do you casually have a Freddy Fazbear costume?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Oh, we don’t, she said she’s going to your place to get the costume</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: EXCUSE ME HOW DID SHE KNOW I HAVE A COSTUME LIKE THAT?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: YOU WERE LITERALLY WEARING THE COSTUME LAST WEEK!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Oh yea- and she’s here and she took the costume!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Boy she’s fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: fast isn’t always good u kno, sometimes it prevents you from getting a date~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: AND SHE’S LITERALLY LIVESTREAMING HERSELF DOING IT WHAT- THIS IS MY ROOMMATE??? HOW ON EARTH DOES SHE HAVE NO SHAME? She do got a good voice tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: ...O_O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IAmSpeed comes online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: done</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: kiyoka truth or dare</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Dare!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: steal from your roommate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Okay!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: WAIT WHAT???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ShotThroughTheHeart went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: HEY! SHE TOOK MY JACKET!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ShotThroughTheHeart went online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Hey I got his jacket!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Yo! Pilot! Truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Yeah what’s up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: Said someone YEETed a rock at your partners, what would you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: That’s simple! I would put laxatives in their drink or food, or… commit murder! Either of those! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotThroughTheHeart: O_O Okay then… remind me never to hurt your loved ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: That would be advised :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Rei! Truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: Do you actually like Mikako?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: YEAH THIS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: ...I guess? She is the most tolerable out of everyone here. Anyway, Kizuna, truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: truth lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: What is the most embarrassing thing that Mitsuhiro did? Name one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: oh boy lemme grab some but one of my favs is the time he got drunk and started screeching the lyrics to this song called ring ring or smthin but i couldn’t really hear the lyrics</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Ring, ring! Why don’t you give me a call? :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: yea i think i have ur number or something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Ring, ring! The happiest sound of them all! :D Ring, ring, I stare at the phone on the wall!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: And I sit all alone impatiently, won’t you please understand the need in me? Sooo ring ring, why don’t you give me a call?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Ohhhh ring, ring, why don’t you give me a call?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: are those the fucking lyrics</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodAtKickingBalls: yep they are and how is that my most embarrassing moment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO TAINT THIS GROUP CHAT ABOUT THE TIME WITH THE BRICK, VASELINE AND FRYING PAN!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: I’m curious now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: drop your curiosity for your sanity also maid bitch truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: I’ll take a dare! :3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: flirt with sum1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: O-Okay….? @IAmSpeed If you’re here, who’s running heaven?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: O////O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: that suxs never flirt again pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Ms. Clown, truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: SATSUKI WANTS A DARE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ScrubADubDub: Do 10 stunts at once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HonkHonkClownQueen went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HonkHonkClownQueen came online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Done!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Kanata, truth or dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: Hmm… perhaps I’ll take… dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: I dare you to… err…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Hey guys, I have a question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: I found a video… and I thought it was something all of you would enjoy! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9NOzYMLfmM&amp;ab_channel=LyricVideos486">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9NOzYMLfmM&amp;ab_channel=LyricVideos486</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YAMATO!</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>WearYourFuckingMask: What’s wrong with this song…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LawyerBabey: I’ve been on the internet enough to know not to trust that link Yamato ¬_¬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: FOR FUCKS SAKE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodAtKickingBalls: hey i just wanna dare priest something b4 we talk some more so… lemme dm his dare</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: I have a feeling my username will come true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: AND IT DID! I REFUSE TO DO IT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: wut is it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YouNeedJesus: I AM NOT SINGING A DIRTY SONG TO MR. KINJO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: WHAT SONG IS IT SING IT SDIEUHIXGNRFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: DO NOT- and he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WoopWoopItsThePolice: … This is happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Of course it is, can you all stop being crackheads for one minute you guys, for ONE minute, can you all NOT be crackheads?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReginaSuperior: penis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Why do I even bother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: So… Rei… Mikako… do you two like each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru and EmoExorcist went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: She does know I can just ask her in real life right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AverageJoe went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AverageJoe came online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: She poured pepsi over my head and called me a little bitch who is the reason they had to invent condoms in the first place. Also she never answered. Yamato can you ask Mikako?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: I am currently playing “Kiss The Girl” from The Little Mermaid while she’s texting Rei on another site.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle1: SHALALALALA~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PalmTree420: MY OH MY~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HonkHonkClownQueen: Look at the girl too shy, ain’t gonna kiss the girl~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: OKAY THEY’RE COMING BACK ONLINE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru and EmoExorcist come online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: What did we miss?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: Crackheadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Also~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Mikako has something to tell you Rei~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Wait what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: Something about how you feel~?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Ew. Fine. Anyway… Rei… I’m doing this in DMs!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In EmoExorcist + ProfessorMekaru’s DMs:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: Ahh time to tell u but i rilly lik you a lot an dim nervis in cased u dontlike me back because youk give som mixed signals so do you like me or not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: …..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ProfessorMekaru: I’m going to be honest Mikako… you are really bad at pretending you don’t like me. I knew for awhile now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ProfessorMekaru went offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>EmoExorcist comes back to the GC</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EmoExorcist: FINE I TOLD HER BUT SHE WENT OFFLINE! I CREEPED HER OUT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: And now Rei is coming in through our window- WAIT WHAT?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: REI WHY ARE YOU CLIMBING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IAmSpeed: how can she answer she’s offline why don’t u ask her irl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: ...YUKI GET THE CHAMPAGNE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AverageJoe: Huh? What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WeebInventor changed EmoExorcist’s nickname to DorkyExorcistWithAnIceGirlfriend</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WeebInventor: THEY KISSED! REI JUST SHOWED UP AT OUR PLACE AND KISSED HER! WOOHOO!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Favorite character so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mikako Breaks Quarantine Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikako breaks quarantine rules, Kanata is mad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES! Sorry, stuff came up, and I got stressed irl. Plus, I'm voice acting too atm! I recently got into this DRA voice dub on instagram! I'm voicing Ayame! It's called dra_voice_acting and it's, well, on instagram!</p>
<p>Anyway, usernames:<br/>Usernames:<br/>Yuki - AverageJoe<br/>Akane - ScrubADubDub<br/>Kiyoka - ShotThroughTheHeart<br/>Mitch - GoodAtKickingBalls<br/>Kizuna - ReginaSuperior<br/>Ayame - IAmSpeed<br/>Kanata - WearYourFuckingMask<br/>Kakeru - LawyerBabey<br/>Kinji - YouNeedJesus<br/>Haruhiko - Eagle1<br/>Satsuki - HonkHonkClownQueen<br/>Yamato - WeebInventor<br/>Mikako - EmoExorcist (Currently DorkyExorcistWithAnIceGirlfriend)<br/>Teruya - PalmTree420<br/>Rei - ProfessorMekaru<br/>Tsurugi - WoopWoopItsThePolice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everyone except WeebInventor and ScrubADubDub is online</em>
</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: help akane is singing "WAP" in the voice that mushroom from mario has</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: I believe it is called a “Toad” Ms. Hatano.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: What is WAP?</p>
<p>HonkHonkQueenClown: Satsuki heard it was waffles and pancakes!</p>
<p>
  <em>GoodAtKickingBalls went offline</em>
</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: bitch is currently dieingv of lughte. pls stnd by we r experiecin tecnical difficultys.</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Strange… Tsurugi told me it meant “Worship And Prayer”. However, I do not believe that is something Ms. Taira would sing.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: I know what it means!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: What is it Kanata?</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: It means wet a-</p>
<p>DorkyExorcistWithAnIceGirlfriend: No.</p>
<p>DorkyExorcistWithAnIceGirlfriend: WAP means no. Just no.</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Thank you honey.</p>
<p>
  <em>DorkyExorcistWithAnIceGirlfriend changed their name to EmoExorcist</em>
</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: It is cute but I prefer this.</p>
<p>Eagle1: Hey did anyone else notice after truth or dare, Rei broke quarantine rules and went outside her house?</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: WTF!?</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: FBI FUCKING OPEN UP!</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: Well my trauma started ever since my best friend blew up-</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Oh… yikes-</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Guys, help! It’s an emergency! Teruya is currently playing “Chug Jug” in our hallway and default dancing, may I punt him????</p>
<p>PalmTree420: I’m a cool Fortnite Gamer!!!!</p>
<p>AverageJoe: I like video games but...</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: I’ll allow you to break the law this time.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Make sure you wear a mask!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: wtf is this shit</p>
<p>Eagle1: TAKE ME TO YOUR XBOX TO PLAY FORTNITE TODAY!</p>
<p>Eagle1: You can take me to Moisty Mire, but not Loot Lake!</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: I really love to.. Chug Jug with you!</p>
<p>PalmTree420: We can be pro fortnite gamers!</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: How the fuck did I end up with two of you as a boyfriend and girlfriend…</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: ...I honestly do not know myself.</p>
<p>PalmTree420: AND I’M THE THIRD WHEEL BABY!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: fuk this shit Im out imma yel at bitfh for being bitch</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior went offline</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: what even is the tending games atm</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Is there a game where we can read the bible for hours and we do not play any unholy games?</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Kinji reminds Satsuki of a “Karen”.</p>
<p>Eagle1: “LET ME TALK TO YOUR MANAGER!” - Kinji Uehara 2021</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: -_-</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: Do not compare Mr. Uehara to Karen’s.</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Agreed. Let’s compare the “Sunshine Trio” to Karen’s. Both are dumb as fuck.</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Hey! Satsuki thinks that “Fuck” must have some intelligence to them!</p>
<p>PalmTree420: DON’T MAKE ME FLOSS ON U.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: UGHHHHHHH! Karen’s are the absolute worst. VACCINATE YOUR FUCKING KIDS IDIOTS!</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: There is one plus side of Karen’s!</p>
<p>Eagle1: What is it babe?</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: Since they are taking the kids, often their husbands will file lawsuits and divorce settlements which means I have work!</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: How about we list the pros and cons of Karen’s!</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: There are no pros for me. I have to listen to Karen’s talk about how their “Baby” is “An absolutely perfect angel who can do no wrong” while said child has called me a slur and threw my coffee at a tired student studying for their final golf management exam. And yes ladies, gentlemen, enbies and readers of this fanfiction, golf management is a real thing you can study in college.</p>
<p>PalmTree420: I like how this implies “Readers of this fanfiction” is it’s own gender identity.</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: That aside, you doing okay Rei?</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: I luckily had not had any of my students throw coffee at me since doing so would be pointless since we are being taught through screens. However the amount of slurs I get called have increased since they often believe their microphones are turned off. I don’t give a shit though since I can just tell their parents and it only affects them and not me.</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: So no I am not doing okay since I had also not slept in days and a mixture of coffee and energy drinks are not a good combination and either my heart stopped completely or is beating so fast that I can’t feel my own heartbeat. God I hadn’t slept in approximately 72 hours and I threw up at one point and I’m pretty sure it was 99% blood.</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: Ms. Ice Queen I am coming over.</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: No.</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: I am coming over and no quarantine rules will stop me.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: YOU STAY RIGHT THERE MS. KUROKAWA!</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: No.</p>
<p>EmoExorcist: I’m a bad bitch you can’t stop me.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: DO NOT BREAK QUARANTINE RULES!</p>
<p>
  <em>EmoExorcist went offline</em>
</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU THINK SHE WOULD FUCKING RESPECT THE RULES AND STAY AT HOME INSTEAD OF RISKING HER LIFE AND GOING OUTSIDE POTENTIALLY WITHOUT A MASK! WHAT IS FUCKING GOING THROUGH HER BRAIN RIGHT NOW!?</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: O_O</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Mr. Kisaragi, please bonk your sister on the head when she gets back.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Oh. You’re not online. Oops.</p>
<p>Eagle1: Honey I don’t think she is listening. Since she went offline.</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Satsuki wears her mask every time she goes out to the supermarket!</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Good, I’m relieved SOMEONE has common sense.</p>
<p>Eagle1: I don’t!</p>
<p>Eagle1: I broke out of my house when Satsuki was at the shop and I spray painted “Hail Satan” on Kinji’s door!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: WHAT THE?! THAT WAS YOU!?</p>
<p>
  <em>GoodAtKickingBalls comes online</em>
</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: HARUHIKO I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!</p>
<p>Eagle1: SHOOT ME! I DARE YOU! IT’S MY KINK!</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: the fuk.</p>
<p>Eagle1: Oh no boyfriend is judging me D: SGSVFSGGA</p>
<p>PalmTree420: HAIL SATAN!</p>
<p>HonkHonkClownQueen: Are we hailing Tsurugi then?</p>
<p>WoopWoopItsThePolice: EXCUSE ME MISSY!</p>
<p>YouNeedJesus: Do not joke over Satan. Tsurugi is not Satan.</p>
<p>IAmSpeed: u sure? i am curious if he is satan or nah</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: I do not believe that tbh.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: Is Ms. Kurokawa back yet?</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: And where the fuck is Mr. Kisaragi?</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Who cares. My wife is here now and that’s all that matters.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: YOU TELL HER TO HEAD BACK TO HER HOUSE THIS INSTANT AND TO SOCIALLY DISTANCE!</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: Tell her yourself.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: SHE KEEPS LEAVING ME ON FUCKING READ WHEN I TEXT HER OUTSIDE OF DISCORD!</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Kanata Fucking Rages At Mikako And Throws Her Out A Window now for the Nintendo Switch!!!!!!!!! New Kizuna Kisses A Cute Sniper Girl DLC coming soon????? Flushed emoji!</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: did u srsly just type “flushed emoji”</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: ...Yes :D</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: anyway its late so we shuld hed to bed but first *virtual bonks bitch*</p>
<p>GoodAtKickingBalls: EXCUSE ME W-</p>
<p>LawyerBabey: I guess the morale of this story is… wear your mask or a very tiny surgeon named Kanata will be disappointed in you.</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: EXCUSE ME I AM ONLY TINY TO YOU!</p>
<p>ProfessorMekaru: You look like a fucking child to everyone.</p>
<p>ReginaSuperior: u smol</p>
<p>WearYourFuckingMask: &gt;:( I am kneecap busting height!</p>
<p>ShotThroughTheHeart: Kanata Busts Your Kneecaps With A Crowbar!!!!! (ASMR) (GONE WRONG!!!!!) (GONE SEXUAL!!!!) (11PM!!!!!!) (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!) (THE POLICE WERE CALLED!!!!!) (THEY ACTUALLY CAME!!!!) (DON’T TRY THIS AT HOME!!!!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>